Ultraviolet vertical alignment (UV2A) technology is a technology of using the ultraviolet light for aligning the liquid crystal molecules of the vertical alignment liquid crystal display. The basic principle is to coat a polymer material alignment film which reacts to ultraviolet light on a glass substrate. Under the irradiation of the ultraviolet light, the polymer main chain on the surface of the polymer can be tilted along the direction of the ultraviolet irradiation, so that the liquid crystal molecules can be tilted along the direction of the main chain. At present, this technology is mainly used in vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display with large viewing angle for improving the opening rate, contrast ratio, and response speed of the liquid crystal display with large viewing angle.
Since UV2A technology uses a special orthogonal vertical light alignment method, “” symbol dark fringes might be formed on the sub-pixels of the liquid crystal display in the bright state. The appearance of the “” symbol dark fringes reduces the transmittance of liquid crystal display. In order to solve this problem, the methods currently used are: extrapolating the edges of the “” symbol dark fringes to the black matrix, using the black matrix to block the edges of the “” symbol dark fringes, or designing the specific location of the edge of the upper electrode as a radioactive slit for shifting an acting force of the edge of the electric field of the ITO electrode which is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, thereby moving the horizontal and vertical dark fringes caused by the edge field effect out of an opening area of the ITO. However, the methods only reduce the horizontal and vertical dark fringes on the edge of the “” symbol dark fringes, but have no influence on the cross dark fringes in the middle of the “” symbol dark fringes.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a display device using the liquid crystal display panel to solve the problems of the prior art through the slit is arranged at the corresponding position of the upper electrode and the lower electrode. When the liquid crystal display is in the bright state, the liquid crystal molecules are deflected correspondingly by the electric field effect of the slit. Thus, a position originally as the cross dark fringe in the sub pixel has a certain light emitted, thereby weakening the cross dark fringe and increasing the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel.